Hokugen Takeyuki
(Defender) |number= 2 |element= Wind |team= Hakuren |seiyuu= Nara Tooru |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 025 (GO)}}Hokugen Takeyuki ( ) is a defender of Hakuren. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"An accomplished snow shoveller who can clear out ten gardens in no time."'' Appearance Hokugen has light blue hair that is arranged on his head like a crown, and short dark green hair on the sides of his face. He is tall, large, and muscular. His nose is brown and big, while his eyes are circular with small black pupils. Plot He first appeared with the rest of his team when they fought against Raimon in the 1/16 finals. He was seen sitting in the Holy Liner. When they arrived the stadium, it was shown that Hakuren and Raimon played in the Snowland Stadium. They knew how to handle the field but Raimon didn't. At the end of the episode, the score was 1-0 for Hakuren due Yukimura Hyouga scored with his Panther Blizzard which was too fast for Sangoku's Fence of Gaia and Raimon couldn't broke through Hakuren's Zettai Shouheki. In episode 27, near the end of the match, they disobeyed the orders from their coach and played their true soccer. Despite playing their true soccer, Hakuren lost with 3-2 because Raimon broke through their Zettai Shouheki and scored three goals with Hikaru's shoot, Tsurugi's Lost Angel and Shindou's Harmonics. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Hokugen, the followig requirements are needed: *'Player': Itetsuki Touma (Hakuren's community master at the Snowland Stadium) *'Item': Kagayaku Mafura (かがやくマフラー, randomly dropped from Hakuren at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Hissatsu': Flying Fish (Raimon's budoukan shop) *'Item': Hakuren Spray (はくれんスプレー) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1940 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Hokugen, the followig requirements are needed: *'Item': Ultimate Snowman (究極のゆきだるま, randomly dropped from Seito Rafters at Fake Charles' taisen route) *'Topic': Yet Unseen Snow (まだ見ぬ雪の話題) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 910 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Hokugen, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Ultimate Snowman (究極のゆきだるま, randomly dropped from Outer Sky at Handa Shinichi's left taisen route) *'Item': Warmth Muffler (ぬくもりマフラー, randomly dropped by Good Girls (秘湯めぐりの話題) at Raimon's parking lot) *'Topic': Flower Care (花のお手入れの話題, obtained at Shindou's mansion) *'Topic': Parents (両親の話題, obtained outside Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Chuugaku Senbatsu β' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Cold Freeze R' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Noisy Nose' Trivia *His dub name is derived from Sasquatch a synonym to refer to Bigfoot making reference to both the coach’s dub name (Wilder Bigfoot) and the fact he’s from a polar climate (Hokkaido). Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Galaxy characters